


yours truly

by neosucho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M, mlm, uhhh i think around chapter 8 theres some tw stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosucho/pseuds/neosucho
Summary: Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy were already best friends.  Rose Weasley, Albus' cousin has set up a game called holiday sticker stalker and when you get caught you have to kiss.a reupload from my Wattpad.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE I AM JUST REUPLOADING AN OLD FANFICTION I CREATED IN 2018 ON WATTPAD. I HAVE NOT CHANGED ANYTHING ABOUT IT AND IT DOESNT REFLECT ME AS AN ARTIST TODAY.

Albus sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head in his hands as he tapped his foot nervously. Albus had promised Rose that he'd confess his love for Scorpius Malfoy later that day. he was sleepily scribbling on a piece of parchment just trying to find words to describe how he felt.it was easier for him to write than to tell. he was eventually finished.

Dear Scorpius. 

I know this is pretty lame but I've been staying up nights thinking about you, Darling, your beautiful blue eyes which I could get lost in. your eyes are like, no they are, the most expressive eyes I've ever seen, expelling the last of the night's sleepiness from our minds. the colour of a clear blue sky through a broken prison wall, the colour of a river hurrying to join the great ocean. The colour of forget-me-nots. and oh great I'm rambling. What I mean to say, Scorpius, is I am grossly in love with your blue eyes, you. id kill for a chance to be with you. but I see the way you look at Rose. your eyes light up and you smile that adorable smile I'm in love with. So if you'd rather be with her I understand. I hope this doesn't make things awkward. 

Yours truly, Albus Potter. 

Albus read over the letter over and over trying to see if he needed to rewrite it. after 13 attempts he was finally happy with the letter. It was 3 am now, and he was greeted by a familiar pair of arms throwing themselves around his shoulders. 

He jumped and gasped, rolling up the letter as quickly as possible, hiding it under the table so the other couldn't read it. "Scorp what are you doing up this late go back to bed immediately" 

He turned to face the other who was groggily shaking his head.   
"Album you need to come to bed. I miss your snoring" 

Albus reluctantly sighed nodding. He packed up his quill and parchment, rushing as to not keep the other waiting. He sat up from the chair pushing it in. The boy let himself be pulled by the breathtaking, blue-eyed wonder back to the dorm. it was a fairly quick journey, Albus was glad he had come down to the common room rather than the library. he was though upset when the other stopped in front of the dorm. he quickly cast a silencing charm so they could speak without fears of waking the others. He was still groggy sounding as he spoke. "Why're you up so late album do you want to talk about it?" 

Scorpius huffed waiting for the others answer, biting his lip waiting for an answer. Albus could've sworn that subtle movement could make him swoon. "Don't worry Scorp I just couldn't sleep. I'm having trouble with homework."

Albus pulled his legs criss-crossed watching the other on his bed. The boy hated telling white lies but he had to sometimes. "Have you asked to get a dreamless sleep potion? That might help you" Scorpius replied.

Albus watched the other carefully. The boy nodded, closing his eyes and laying down. he was met with the other's lap instead of the bed. they were already known to be intimate, and Albus had already accepted the gay. so this didn't really throw him off. Scorp bent down smiling at Albus softly and started playing with his curls. all Albus could think was,

Holy. fucking. shit. every with him is another day I fall more for his smile, his laugh, his easy-going personality and everything else about him. Not a rewarding climb of a mountain nor a golden medal could make me feel as amazing, as loved, as he makes me feel.

But even then Albus knew, Scorpius might not except him. he could sit here for hours talking about how much he loved Scorpius but he was cut off by the other snapping in front of his face. "Album are you okay? you keep zoning out. do you just want to sleep?" 

Albus sighed, nodding. The boy looked to the other sitting up. he climbed out of bed; he headed towards the bathroom. returning a few minutes later Albus climbed into bed. he kinda just rolled to the side, expecting Scorpius to join him. Scorpius slept like a rock unless he had a nightmare and even then he just hugged Albus and he was back to sleep. So he just assumed Scorpius had a nightmare and was greeted by the other basically tackling him. dually noted not to let Scorpius climb in himself. Albus hugged the other close to him, whispering now "night you absolute dork. now get some sleep"

he was replied with a small 'mhm' and "goodnight" and true to his word, Scorpius was out in exactly 5 minutes, snoring softly while clinging to the other. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

aahahahah woah. 

820 words.


	2. 2

BOY OH BOY HOLY SHIT LAST NIGHT DID HAPPEN.

was what was Scorpius was basically screaming in his head watching the other boy sleep. he really only remembered part of it but he remembered it clear as day.

Scorpius was honestly really just freaking out because they had ended up closer than usual in bed. and the fact he had a small crush on the other. okay, it wasn't small. it was huge. After a minute or two, he climbed out of bed, avoiding waking the other. he was walking to his bed when he spotted a rolled piece of parchment. he knew better than to read it, but as they say, curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back.

The boy sat down on his bed, looking around and unrolling it almost silently. I guess he was walking too loudly because he was greeted by Albus placing his hand on the other's lower back and scaring the ever living shit out of Scorpius before he could even read it. Scorpius squealed, dropping the parchment and basically whipping around to tackle the other.

'"Albus Severus Potter you do not scare me like that" he screeched, not bothering if the others were still asleep. it was Saturday.

Albus burst into giggles, hiding his face so the other couldn't see him blushing. he didn't have to worry because Scorpius was slamming a pillow into Albus's face repeatedly, stopping after a few times to make sure he was okay and then continuing. And eventually, after a few minutes, Scorpius was done whacking Albus upside the head and was walking away grumbling to himself angrily. though he really wasn't angry.

after a few minutes, he returned to the bed, mumbling an apology to the other who graciously took it and started to get ready for the day. lord knows what was coming next. and Albus. Albus knew too but-

Soon Albus had climbed out of bed and got ready and they were headed to breakfast.

"why did you scare me like that. your hands are freezing by the way." Scorpius huffed, dragging the other to breakfast. their arms were interlocked, not crossing his mind, but Albus was bright red and still wheezing from the 'pillow fight' and the interlocked arms just made him blush harder. eventually, Albus mumbled "they'd be warmer if I held your hands"

They sat down at the table which immediately didn't go well. Rose wobbled over to the two boys pulling her red hair behind her ears, clasping them both on the backs which earned a muffled squeak and a grumble of annoyance from the boys. Scorpius turned around in his chair, calming down when he saw who it was.

"Oh hello Rose." he sounded a little displeased but nothing like pissed.

Albus turned in his chair, clearly distraught from the movement Rose had made. Which made rose burst into giggles seeing the condition they were in. and thanks to the things Albus said to her, she immediately assumed the worst.

"Oh Merlin please tell me you guys didn't, do the, you know what I mean"

Albus bit his lip, turning around hiding his face and just kinda mumbled to himself. Scorpius burst into laughter, shaking his head. "oh no no no Rose we didn't. he scared me so I kinda beat him up with a pillow. that's the most we did. he's okay I think"

Scorpius placed a hand on Albus' shoulder which made him look up and awkwardly glance at Rose, giving her the look of 'you know I have a crush don't say that.' 

Rose giggled, shaking her head getting ready to go back to her seat. "all I'm saying is, you guys should fix up before you get more of those looks"

Albus tugged on Scorpius's sweatshirt, motioning towards the door. Scorpius nodded, shoving some food in his pockets and standing up. Scorpius waved bye to Rose going to grab Albus's arm though, the other was already out the door and down the hall.

Albus was in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. he was a mess. his hair was sticking up in some places and he was still flushed and sweating.

the boy had to convince himself to confess. it was now or never. even if it meant going without the letter. (though we know he's gonna chicken out most likely) After maybe 7 minutes Scorpius showed. "of course you pick the bathroom closest to the dungeons"

"well yeah then I don't have to walk as far back to the dorms"

"you're a dork Albus you know that?" Scorpius's voice was quiet as he walked up to the other looking in the mirror. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

rose isnt a meanie in this fanfic

791 words


	3. 3

Albus shoved the other laughing. "Says the one who spends half of his time studying." He stuck his tongue out.

Scorpius burst into giggles elbowing the other. "You're just as bad. You'd rather sit there doing nothing and then complain that you're bored"

The two boys continued for a good while before eventually Albus stopped, going quiet. He looked to the other, still wheezing with laughter, and started fixing himself up. Scorpius was confused but he just nodded, fixing himself up. After they had done so Scorpius looked to the other waiting for one of them to break the awkward silence. Eventually Scorpius spoke. "Album, we should go back to the dorms. Or-"

Scorpius smiled brightly. Which earned a small confused sounding "or what" from Albus. Scorpius continued. "We could go visit Hagrid!! He must get lonely. I doubt none of your siblings visit him."

Albus grimaced at the mention of his siblings but smiled, nodding. He'd have more time to stall since he was too anxious to say it now. Soon he was being dragged out by Scorpius and he happily obliged.

(Later that day)

Later that day around maybe, 3pm, Scorpius almost fell out of bed trying to climb out of it which gave Albus a heart attack. He was kind of in his own world reading over and over the piece of parchment he wrote last night and listening to music and of course he'd never admit it was Taylor Swift* AnYWAys, Albus looked to Scorpius, groaning. "You're so difficult Scorpius I swear you're unpredictable"

Scorpius giggled. That dumb adorable giggle that Albus fell in love with over and over again. And next thing you know Albus is being whisked away, headphones hanging out of one ear, parchment crushed in his hand and flustered. 

Once they got outside, Albus convinced Scorpius to stop for a minute as he pocketed his iPod and parchment, biting his lip as he rushed, which just made him drop everything and he was slowly falling apart. Scorpius was dying watching the other. Scorpius was pretty good at hiding his crushes compared to Albus who was totally obvious he did. Even Scorpius could tell Albus had a crush on him. He was just waiting for the other to make the first move. So for now he just had to act platonic. And act as no homo as possible. After maybe 5 minutes Albus had his shit together finally. And Albus was being dragged down the hill and to Hagrid's hut. And they finally.

Scorpius was bouncing on his toes eagerly as he knocked and Albus was slumped up against the other arms interlocked. He looked miserable. It didn't help the weather was crummy and dull which just made him look worse.

The door opened revealing Hagrid. "O? 'ello Albus. Nice to see yer. Yeh too, Scorpius."

He smiled, waving the two in. Scorpius basically had to drag Albus in, sitting down at the table. "What brin's yeh in? Today ain't 'actly the best weather."

Scorpius elbowed Albus, nodding. "We just wanted to stop by for a visit. I didn't know how often people came to visit so,,"

He was cut off by Albus yelling. "Detention!!!" Scorpius turned to the other. "I meant,, I forgot I had detention today. And I uh, wanted to spend time with you guys before I had to go."

Albus really? Scorpius just kinda put his head in his hands sighing softly as he leaned against the other. He mumbled something along the lines of "You're a horrible liar" before looking back to Hagrid who had basically slammed two cups of tea down on the table in front of them and Albus just kinda pushed it over to Scorpius who nodded, a silent thank you.

Hagrid finally spoke. "Well yeh both best be gettin' back to the castle soon eh? We don't 'ave all day y'know."

"Yes sir" Scorpius stared at the tea, stirring it as the silence finally filled the hut. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was a nice calming silence. And after a few minutes Albus spoke. "Oi, so do uh,, do my siblings visit at all? I know my,, father,, was a big fan of yours."

He paused a lot and stuttered but you could tell he was just trying to lighten the mood.

Hagrid looked to the other, shrugging "They have not really. At leas' yer older brother hasn't yet. Yer lil' sister Lily does though. She comes by a every few months or so."

Albus forced a small laugh, nodding. He fidgeted with the parchment in his pocket, his hands shaky. Damn he was cold. Again. The boy looked to the other who was zoned out. Albus nudged him with his shoulder, motioning towards the door. Scorpius shook his head, huffing.   
"Albus you're so difficult why are you in such a rush to leave?" He whispered.

"I'm not I just have somewhere to be. And it's not detention but it feels like it." Albus cleared his throat stopping his tapping foot.

Scorpius kinda just chugged the tea, even if it wasn't the best, to be kind to Hagrid and stood up. "Well Hagrid we best be on our way."

He walked over to Hagrid pulling him into a hug, before kinda just waving bye and awkwardly running after Albus who was already out the door. "Bloody hell Albus you couldn't even say bye?"

Albus suddenly pulled the other into a hug, closing his eyes and sighing. "Im sorry. I forgot my coat. And I was cold. I just want to get back to the castle"

Scorpius awkwardly patted the other's head, breaking away from the hug. He started pulling him back into the castle. He looked to Albus. "Honestly Albus you're a mess. You say you have detention? Since when do you tell such obvious lies. Something is up. And I'm worried" there he goes rambling how great. 

——————————————————————  
*James, when they were friends, had gifted Albus an "iPod" he rarely used it because it could get lost easily.

Also woah can you believe it? Albus is a horrible liar? Wow.

1020 words.


	4. 4

t was almost dinner now and Albus had become totally amused by the thing called an iPod. It was old and clunky and looked like it weighed 12 lbs. Yes, it was a 1st Gen iPod. He spent almost 2 hours trying to figure out what "wifi" was and ended up having to consult a muggleborn friend of his, he was totally amused by learning what fanfiction and music other than death metal and Taylor Swift, Muggles enjoyed.

Scorpius didn't seem to care that much in the iPod and he was curled up in a corner of the common room, nose deep in a book as he read. Eventually, Albus made his way over to the other squatting down in front of him.

"Earth to Scorp. Hey, man put these in your ears."

Albus shoved earbuds into the others ears and the boy looked up terrified as to what was just put in his ears. His eyes widened and he whined, covering his ears as the music started blasting and he just kinda stared at the other like what the hell. He looked so genuinely confused as the other blasted Mike Krol in his ears (great artist tHo). And the loud music scared Scorpius so he just kinda took the earbuds out. "Albus that hurt why is it so loud man?"

He covered his ears for a few minutes and pouting before continuing to read his book. He was still clearly shook AF.

Maybe like an hour later, Albus climbed out of the chair he was sitting in, groaning as he realized Scorpius was peacefully sleeping, head hidden in books. Albus was reluctant to but he stumbled over to the other, knelt down, gently shaking the other awake.

"Scorp. Dude. Wake up please we gotta go down to dinner." He felt his face get heated up as he realized his time left to confess was running out. Maybe he'd do that, y'know tomorrow. The boy watched as the other shifted, eventually looking back up to the other who was staring at him.

Scorpius closed the book, pulling himself up off the chair and stretching as he stood. the boy smiled softly as he watched the other scramble to put his books together in his bag. "want to go to the library after dinner with Rose? she doesn't have to come through, it could be just as if you'd like.

Albus froze for a minute, thinking. before speaking softly. "she can come. I have a few questions to ask her anyways."

Scorpius smiled, grabbing the other's stuff, carefully putting it away in his bag. "about what? something I don't know about?" he teased.

Albus shrugged, walking around the room as he waited for Scorpius to get ready. he eventually stopped by the door, opening it. " you know your way to the dining hall I have to speak to Rose." He slipped out of the room and disappeared leaving Scorpius alone in the cold common room.

Scorpius gathered his things, slipping them into his bag and running out of the common room and down to the dining hall. he sat down quickly at the table, looking around for Albus who was getting talked the life out of by Rose. who seemed genuinely excited. she stood up pulling Albus into a hug, spinning around and pushing him back to the Slytherin table. 'go get 'em boyyyyyy' she yelled, looking to Scorpius and winking.

Albus sat down at the table fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Scorpius sat down next to him, shoving his hands in his pockets and pulling out his book before going right back to reading. he was mindlessly eating and was greeted by Albus elbowing him hard in the ribcage.

"do you ever stop reading Scorp? jeez, you're worse than me" Albus huffed, shaking his head. "were you even listening? I said. Rose wants to talk to you right after dinner. she said it's some stuff about Potions."

Scorpius nodded, rubbing his side, whining. The boy put his book down, having lost interest. usually, he was the one rambling the others head off. was he really that bad? Albus only rambled when he was nervous. "Hey, Al. Album, Albus, are you okay you're unusually rambly today"

Albus froze, nodding slowly. "yeah I'm fine why do you think that? you're usually the one rambling so I just thought maybe I was allowed-" there he was rambling again. Scorpius cut him off. "you ramble when you're nervous. what's wrong?"

Albus went quiet, trying to think of something to say. "I'm just nervous because of our upcoming test" he mumbled, looking to the other. the kids around them were watching now. the pressure was real.

Scorpius didn't believe him. "okay whatever you say, Albus."

He picked his book back up, trying to get into it. he eventually did and found himself blocking literally everything out. almost everything. he still made sure to listen to Albus, nodding and answering when necessary.

Before he knew it, dinner was over and he looked up from his book, seeing that only he, Albus, and Rose remained. Rose had moved tables over and was whispering to Albus who seemed to be completely attentive to what the other was saying. it was nice to see them get along.

Scorpius eventually rested his head against Albus' shoulder and closing his eyes for a minute before opening them again. Rose and Albus had stopped talking and Rose was staring at Albus Excitedly. Scorpius, for once In his 16 years of living was genuinely oblivious. 

\-------------------------------------------

Sorry I died. Grounded. Hope all of you people who read this don't actually want more. It'd not that great

946 Words.


	5. 5

Rose stood up, crossing her arms. "seems someone is out of his trance. come on Scorpius were going to the library as you suggested."

Albus shifted, lifting the other's head up off his shoulder. He smiled softly, making Scorpius feel all soft and bubbly on the inside and he felt happy. The boy gathered his book and his bag, standing up walking over to Rose. He whispered in her ear. "what's up. you two are acting strangely different is there something you want to tell me?"

Rose was hesitant but answered back in a whisper. " I can't tell you. its a secret. but you know already"

Scorpius huffed, but nodded and tapped his foot waiting for Albus to get ready. Albus soon joined them and they were off, traveling to the library. eventually Rose took off, leaving Albus and Scorpius alone. Albus keep his eyes trained on the ground, biting his lip to avoid stuttering. Scorpius enjoyed the silence. and apparently, they had been there for a while because it was pitch black in the halls except for a few lights that still remained. Soon they arrived at the library which was lit up in comparison to the darker halls. Rose, in the very back of the library, was waving them over. Scorpius smiled, grabbing Albus' hand and dragging him over to the table.

They sat down. Albus huffing and Scorpius collapsing onto the chair. He sat up, resting his head on his hands. Albus stared at the table, subconsciously leaning against Scorpius. Scorpius rested his head on top of the others. Rose watched the boys. giggling.

"I was wondering if we could play a muggle game" Rose shifted on the chair, watching them. Albus nodded, wrapping his arm around Scorpius wh made the other jump at the act. "what's it called?" he mumbled.

Rose looked to Scorpius, who nodded, before speaking. "its a game called holiday sticker stalker. we need more people to do it, than just us three. but basically, its a game where you get 10 sticker sheets and you have to place them on people without them noticing." she raised an eyebrow. "we will have more than just the three of us, and I'm slightly changing the rules, if they catch you they have to kiss you"

Albus both grimaced and brightened at the idea. scorpius could end up kissing some random person and they end up dating? what if Scorpius kissed his fucking cousin? okay, stop overreacting.

Scorpius was hesitant. but agreed. He looked over to Albus who was in the middle of a crisis. Albus Agreed. "where are you gonna get that many stickers? for 10 people that's 100 packs of stickers and I don't know where you have the money for that" Scorpius began. "if a large pack comes with 25 sheets that are 4 large packs. and those are usually like $11.* and I don't know where you're gonna get $44* from"

Rose cut him off by dropping 6 large packs of stickers on the table. " I know a guy. when I went to muggle elementary I was friends with a guy who's dad makes stickers. partly why I chose this game"

Albus goggled at the sheer amount of stickers. he picked them up, studying them. "how many people are going to play?"

Rose shrugged. "however many people agree."

Albus set the stickers down, looking to Scorpius who looked genuinely annoyed that he was wrong. that's the Malfoy blood in him. Rose stood. "I suppose people in Slytherin only? or may I take half of these to Gryffindor and we can try and involve other houses"

Albus and Scorpius both shrugged, nodding. Soon Scorpius grabbed half of the packs, and put them in his bag, looking to Albus and then rose who was putting the other half in her bag "when does this start?"

Rose pulled the strap of the bag over her shoulder. "Tomorrow after breakfast. It will o last until Christmas break"

No harm no foul. Christmas break was a week and a half away. Scorpius cleared his throat, headed toward the door. He smiled softly as Albus interlocked arms with him and the trio was off towards the dorms. Eventually, they had to split. The boys said their goodbyes to the girl, headed down to the dungeon. Scorpius had grown tired during the walk. It was kind of late at this point.

It was 9:30 Almost curfew. Scorpius hurried their walk, managing to get into the common room in a few minutes. He spilled into a chair, sighing as he immediately saw Albus sit down at a table, curling up and starting to write. He wrote a lot it seemed

\----____---__ timeskip _-_____----

Scorpius was tired now. he had stayed up unusually late for his usual time. it was about 12:30 am. the boy looked to the other who was curled up, still writing away. how do you write for 3 hours without break, especially willingly? Scorpius shifted, standing up. he walked over to the other, throwing his arms around the boy who jumped a little but melted into Scorpius' hug. he looked up to the other who smiled softly.

Albus sighed. "let me guess. you want me to come to bed."

Scorpius nodded, closing his eyes. they were cut off by someone clearing their throat. a girl, she looked kind of young, was with another girl, who looked much older. The young one looked to be in 3rd, the older in 6th. The younger seed to have the other wrapped around her finger.  
The young girl was a Hufflepuff, the other a Slytherin. "you two best be off to bed before a professor sees you"

The Hufflepuff winked, watching the boys freak out. Albus had almost fallen off of the chair and was holding onto Scorpius. Scorpius was eyeing the girl. "who exactly are you?"

the Hufflepuff girl winked. "Regina Vane. My mother and your father's best friend have a slight history. Potter."

Albus instantaneously groaned, burying his face into Scorpius's chest. "Romilda Vane" he mumbled.

Scorpius looked at the girl. "We can talk about your mom later. You guys seem nice enough. We need to have people do this challenge thing with stickers" he explained quickly what they were doing.

Regina and the Slytherin girl who they learned was named Maddie, conversed between each other, giggling before nodding. "And how long is this?"

Scorpius shuffled through his bag giving each girl 10 sheets of stickers. "Tomorrow after breakfast until Christmas break."

Maddie pulled Regina up to the dorms, who was waving goodbye. Albus stood himself, fumbling to shove his books and shit into his bag. he seemed angry and tired. Scorpius pulled his bag over his shoulder, looking to Albus. "A Hufflepuff and a Slytherin. Dynamic Duo. Nice. Do you think they were dating? it seemed like it" he rambled.

"They were cool" Albus mumbled, shrugging as he pulled his bag over his shoulder.

Scorpius linked arms with the boy, pulling him to the stairs. "I liked Regina. She'd be a cool friend to have. I want to hang out with her more."

Albus grew hot. He felt himself start to get jealous even though he knew Scorpius only saw the girl as a friend. He even said so himself.

Soon they were at the dorms. Scorpius quickly changed, eyeing Albus who just climbed into bed and pulling the blanket over his head. The other boys they shared with were still all on one's bed playing a muggle game called never have I ever. He stumbled over to them after changing, dropping down and joining them trying to get them to join the game Rose set up too.

2 of the 3 boys agreed, Scorpius having to go grab his stickers which made him extremely uncomfortable to do considering he had to get up, go to his bag, get the stickers, put his bag away, go sit down, hand them out, and then get comfy again.

He did so, pulling a pillow up to his chest as they continued playing. He was having a great time and then that question had to have popped up. "Never have I ever had a crush on my best friend."

He was the only one to put a finger down which just made everyone turn to Albus who was sound asleep.


	6. 6

The next morning Scorpius was greeted by a boy next to him, shaking him. He rubbed his eyes, sighing as he saw the other boys around him either passed out on the bed or in the position they sat in last night.

they must've all fell asleep one by one. He shifted, standing up. He stumbled over to his ed, grabbing clothes for that day. He changed as quickly as possible, but also quietly. the boy stumbled over to Albus's bed, pulling back the curtains and shaking him slightly.

Albus shook his head, curling up and pulling his blanket over his head. " I don't wanna go to classes yet"

Scorpius giggled, sitting down on the edge of the bed. he pulled the blanket down off the other's face. "its Sunday Album, we have to go to breakfast."

Albus covered his eyes, sighing. he sat up leaning into Scorpius who shook his head. "you missed a great game of never have I ever last night"

Albus stood up, grabbing some clothes. he looked to Scorpius. "isn't that a muggle game or something?"

Scorpius nodded. "we stayed up until I think 2."

Scorpius leaned back, closing his eyes as the other started to change. Soon Albus tackled him in a hug, grabbing a pillow and smothering the other. "This is payback for yesterday morning."

They probably looked pretty gay with the fact Albus was straddling Scorpius, them both giggling as they sat here.

Albus kept hitting Scorpius who was hiding his face laughing so hard he went from pale to redder than a tomato. "Al stop man you're killing me I can't breathe."

After a few minutes, Albus rolled off of Scorpius, laying next to him giggling quietly. Scorpius immediately rolled over, hiding his face trying to stop laughing. Soon Albus stood up, grabbing his bag and tapping Scorpius. "Come on you even said we need to go to breakfast."

Scorpius sat up, sighing. "Okay let's go." He stood up, grabbing his bag and then interlocking arms with Albus. Albus just kinda melted into the other, sighing.

They headed down out of the dorm into the common room. And sure enough there was Regina and Maddie, limbs tangled as they both read. Albus dragged Scorpius over to the girls. "Vane. Why are you here? You're a Hufflepuff."

Regina looked up to the boy, grabbing the other girl's hand. "she gave me permission."

Scorpius sighed, shaking his head. he pulled Albus past the girls and out the door. soon they were in the breakfast hall with the other kids. Rose, immediately noticed and came running over to them. "okay so you gave all your stickers you can put right? cool okay, I'm out of breath, let's do this. we have a total of 6 other kids from Gryffindor. "

Albus nodded, looking to Scorpius who was counting his fingers. scorpius looked up, smiling. "we have 5 Slytherins and one Hufflepuff playing. including Albus and I."

Rose smiled, patting the other two on the back. "we have a total of 13 people playing then, great"

Rose ran back to her seats after telling the two the games began after breakfast. Albus and Scorpius sat down, both extremely tired looking. Scorpius was just generally tired

Albus was just trying to hide his excitement that he had a chance to kiss Scorpius because of this game.

timeskip

Later that day Scorpius had come down to the common room, his vision sharp.

all he saw was that fuCKING HUFFLEPUFF covered in stickers and giggling and making out with the Slytherin. All he did was run up to the two, stick stickers on them and running past them, collapsing in his usual chair. he rolled his eyes grabbing his book. "get a dorm you two we don't want to see that" he finally spoke.

Albus stepped into the room, sighing as he saw the girls. "for real. listen to Scorp. he's smart."

He walked over to the boy, leaning down so he was reading over his shoulder. he casually kinda just clapped the other on the back, leaving a sticker.

Scorpius pretended not to notice. "what are you reading Scorp? how to find a date? you're gonna need to know that with your personality."

Scorpius giggled, shaking his head. He held the book up, showing the other the title. "no I'm reading a romance series. Its written by muggles and they don't know how Trocars act. they call them Vampires and it's so inaccurate I'm going to have an aneurysm."

Albus shook his head. reading the title. Twilight. Stephanie Meyers. Albus almost immediately burst into laughter. he hid his face shaking his head. "my lITTLE SIster read that" he mumbled behind his hands.

Scorpius whined."do you have something against boys reading girly novels?" He pouted turning to the other.

Albus felt bad, pulling Scorpius into a hug. Scorpius hugged back, but not without covering the other in like 4 stickers. He leaned into the hug, glancing over, Regina and Maddie got a room. Good.

Scorpius broke away from the hug, pulling the book up to his face and closing his eyes. He listened to Albus pace for a few minutes before finally leaving the common room. Scorpius was utterly alone.

On weekends nobody was here and it made him feel depressed. He glanced to his wrists, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He wasn't going to cut again he promised himself after her, he wouldn't.

Scorpius just tried to read. He wanted to forget. And soon he was starting to doze off, snoring softly as he drifted in and out of sleep. He finally chose to wake.

You know why? Because Albus had returned and had covered Scorpius in the same amount of stickers. Scorpius still pretended not to notice, playing hard to get with the boy. Albus was being clear he wasn't going to be subtle to Scorpius, yet Scorpius ignored that.

Albus could just fucking place a sticker on Scorpius's face and he would've acted as he couldn't tell. Scorp sighed, shaking his head. He gave in to the fact the other was plain obvious. "Album come here."

Albus stumbled back over to the boy, looking down over the other who was staring at him. Scorpius grabbed his face, pulling him down so their lips were inches away and pecked Albus on the cheek, going back to reading. "You need to be more subtle when you try and place stickers on me, next thing you know I might have to kiss you on the lips."

Albus just held his cheek, flushing bright red as he almost fell trying to run out of the common room to go find Rose.


	7. 7

Albus was currently in the Gryffindor common room crying. He didn't know how to act at this point and his built up emotions had just overwhelmed him. Rose was rubbing his back, sighing. "maybe you're just not ready yet Al. I mean for now be more subtle. Scorpius is good at this considering the fact you have almost a whole page of stickers on you."

Al giggled softly through the tears, shaking his head. He leaned into Rose, enjoying her presence. Rose pulled him into a hug, resting her head on his shoulder. "this isn't the Albus I remember. The Al always I knew was emotionless and reading a book."

Albus rubbed his eyes shrugging as he broke away from the hug and crossing his arms. "well you did ignore me for like 4 years."

Rose nodded. "I know, and it was selfish."

Albus leaned back, watching rose. She fished through her pocket eventually settling on something. She grabbed Albus's hands, pulling him to the door of the common room, and placed it in his hands shoving the boy out the door. "you really like muggle stuff so here. Happy belated birthday for all the years I didn't get you a present." She rushed, shutting the door behind him.

Albus pocketed the item, stumbling as he made his way down the stairs from the common room. He eventually arrived back at the Slytherin common again.

He opened the door, sighing as he saw it was how he left it. Scorpius was still curled up in a ball and two kids were talking in the corner. Scorpius waved the other over.

Albus made his way to Scorpius who was still knee deep in the book. Scorpius grabbed Albus' arm pulling him so they were facing. He put his book down staring at Al and just, shaking his head.

Albus's face twisted in confusion. Scorpius inhaled sharply. "Regina had me listen to this song. It's a muggle song. She said it was called like This is Gospel or whatever by this dude called like Disco Panic or whatever and it was so sad I'm still not over it." He rambled.

Albus just kinda shook his head, watching Scorpius. "Did it remind you of,"

he bit his lip as the other nodded, pulling a Albus into a death grip. Albus knew better than not to talk about her knowing how emotional Scorpius got. Scorpius just kinda hugged the other, blinking away his tears. He loved Regina but he'd never forgive her for this.

Next thing you know Scorpius and Albus are interrupted by someone literally falling. They both turned to the person who fell and there was Maddie face first on the floor as Regina just kinda died of laughter.

Albus stood up, stumbling over to Regina. He grabbed her by the arm dragging her over to a corner nobody else was near. He grumbled looking at the girl. "I don't you all that but what makes you think you can show up, act like you're in slytherin and hurt my best friend to the point of making him cry."

Regina snorted. "I've been showing up here for a year already. You just now noticed because we interacted once. And for your boyfriend, I don't know if he okay? He seemed fine when he listened to it."

Albus just shook his head, rolling his eyes. "He isn't my boyfriend yet so watch your mouth now I need to go comfort him."

Regina smirked as the boy walked away. "You said yet" she yelled, running back over to Maddie and helping her up. 

Scorpius was just curled up waiting for Albus. He immediately hugged the other, shaking slightly as he did. Albus closed his eyes hugging Scorpius back. "You're doing so well. you're strong. And if you can't be strong for yourself be strong for me." 

Hah gay. Scorpius nodded, laughing softly. He shifted, placing his hands in his pocket. Albus sat down in front of Scorpius, casually placing a sticker on the other's knee. "Rose kinda kicked me out of the common room."

He forced a small laugh. Next thing you know Scorpius is basically falling as he tried to stand, grabbing Albus's hand pulling him up from the ground and dragging him to the dorms.

Albus was genuinely confused as Scorpius climbed into bed, shutting the curtains so Albus couldn't see into the 4 poster bed. Al sighed, sitting down in his own bed. "Why'd you bring me up here if you're only gonna shut the curtain on me?"

He grabbed the item in his pocket, looking at it. It was eerily similar to the IPod he had. Except it was bigger and looked a lot more advanced. He huffed. Rose got him something more confusing than potions class.

Scorpius didn't respond. He just liked the sound of Albus' voice. He could listen to it for hours without getting bored.

Albus eventually worried. He stumbled over to the other's bed, sitting down next to the boy was just kinda curled up laying there. He looked kind of dead. "Scorp come on do you need another hug?"

Scorpius nodded sitting up. He, without thinking just kinda grabbed the other and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn't on the cheek. No no no it was for real.

Albus's eyes widened and his hands raised to his face before eventually settling atop Scorpius's. He was hesitant before melting into the kiss.

It as clear they both didn't want to, but alas they had to breathe so Scorp broke away, hiding his head in his hands. He had flushed bright red. "sorry I had to. You weren't slick with that sticker on the knee."

Albus, who was was frozen, suddenly burst into laughter and hid his face in the other's chest. Scorpius grabbed Albus's face again. Albus's eyes widened. They stared at each other for like a minute before Albus spoke. "youre kinda ugly up close"

Scorpius burst into laughter, tackling Albus and grabbing the pillow. "take it back you loser or my fatHER WiLL hEar AbOUt THis"

Albus was blindly groping at the other's shirt trying to get him to stop whacking him. "I'm sorry I'm sorry stop hitting me please"

Scorpius stopped, collapsing as he climbed off the other laying next to him. "Are we a thing now or are we still doing the no homo thing even though we already act like an old married couple"

Albus was screwing with the thing Rose got him. He looked to Scorpius, grabbing his hand before continuing to mess with it. "Whatever one lets me not get embarrassed to make contact with you"

Scorp nodded, rolling on his side looking at what Albus was messing with. "What is that. It looks like your iPod thing but more advanced." He grabbed it looking at it before handing it back. "Muggle stuff man. It's what they call, LIT."

Albus burst into laughter, hiding his face. "You're a dork. Never use that word out of context again" he mumbled.


	8. 8

**woahahaha guys there's some pretty dank stuff here it's maybe triggering I'll mark where it is. Also this chapter doesn't really make a lot of sense so--**

Later that day Albus was greeted by a softly snoring Scorpius. He sat up, groaning as he tried to find the fuck where he was. He finally realized he was in Scorpius's bed and just kinda, laid back down, resting head against the other's arm.

He grabbed the iPod looking thing from his pocket, in small print wrote iPhone. Great now what's a phone? He knew what it was but how to use it?

It was already hard enough to use due to the fact that electricity and stuff sometimes went haywire. It wasn't as bad as it used to be but it was still noticeable. He shifted so he was curled up, facing away from Scorpius.

Albus finally felt the familiar touch of Scorpius wrapping his arms around the boy. Albus just kind of leaned back, closing his eyes. "you're awake I see."

Scorpius nodded, sitting up, leaving Albus all alone. He sighed, stumbling out of the dorm. He returned a few minutes later." it's dark. I think we missed dinner."

Albus was sitting up now, grumbling as be showed the phone I'm to his pocket and walking over to Scorpius. He just kinda buried his face in the other's chest. "are we dating?" he mumbled, though it was muffled by the other's sweatshirt.

Scorpius tilted his head, placing a hand on the other's shoulders "do you want to be? I mean the kiss, it was only for the game. We don't have to be anything like that" he started rambling.

When Scorpius rambled it meant he was bored or worried. And he didn't have a reason to be bored. Albus kinda just, pulled away from his chest. "we don't have to if you don't want to. that kiss was only for the game and if you want it to be more then it can be."

Albus sighed when Scorpius didn't answer. "do you want to just go back to bed? You seem tired as hell."

Scorpius nodded. He just didn't want to really wake up again. He just wanted to sleep. Albus kinda dragged Scorpius to the bed, pulling the boy into bed with him.

Scorpius closed his eyes, his eyes immediately grew heavy. He started to drift off to sleep. He could faintly feel Albus resting his head on the boy's chest.

***********

Next thing you know Scorpius opens his eyes. It isn't dark. It's bright as day out. He's on top of a familiar building. He couldn't tell where it was. It was tall though. Probably 34 stories high. Scorpius looked around. There was Rose and Albus huddled, laughing and talking. Soon they both turned to Scorpius, staring at him blankly.

At this point, Scorpius was crying. He hated this. He scarcely realized he was in another one of his nightmares yet he still couldn't control himself.

He was sitting at the edge now, inches away from falling. Soon they started to taunt him.

Telling him to jump

Scorpius stands up to get down from the roof. And he trips. He starts to panic. He's fucking falling . Then it hits him, only a nightmare everything is fine, he realizes. The boy doesn't know what to do for a second. It's almost over. You'll wake up. He's singing the song his mom sang him to sleep with. That helped calm him.  
"I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky, Like a bird so high, Oh I might just try, Oh I might just try."

***********

Scorpius is sobbing. His eyes shoot open and he just bursts into tears. It's pitch black now. The boy sits up, letting the other lean against him. He grabs Albus's hands; he inhaling sharply as he tried to calm down. Albus was awake. He wriggled his hands from the other's grip, holding his arms out.

Albus, just barely awake, knew what had happened and as he just held his arms out, expecting his usual hug. He's greeted by Scorpius tackling him in a hug, smothering him in kisses and crying. He's mumbling something Albus can't understand, though   
it sounds slightly like "you're here"  
Albus didn't really care at this point, he was panicking, wiping Scorpius's tears away, shaking himself as he tried to calm him.

Albus eventually just buried his face in the other's shoulder, humming softly as he rubbed his back.

He was thankful Scorpius's nightmares weren't as often. He hated seeing Scorpius like this. "Who was it about this time Scorp? Was it her?" his voice was almost silent.

Scorpius sighed. He was shaking and stuttering as he started speaking "It was about me. You and rose were mocking me. I fell off a building from trying to get up and talk to you, from sitting." He was still sobbing. And hard.

Albus sighed, shaking his head. "Hey hey look at me. It was a dream. You know that" 

Scorpius had calmed down after those words and he felt himself start to drift in and out of sleep. 

His mind starts to drift and eventually he reaches that song. It's repeating endlessly in his head now. "I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky, Like a bird so high, Oh I might just try, Oh I might just try."


	9. 9

**I've rewritten this fucking chapter 4 times because it hasn't saved. I'm pissed. Also wow Drarry and long chapters..**

The next morning Scorpius was greeted by Albus climbing out from under him, making him feel utterly alone.

Usually, Albus would never leave unless he had to, but after last night he felt horribly sick. He kinda just changed as quickly as possible and headed towards the bathroom.

He eventually reached it rushing to a stall and slamming the door closed and slumping down against it. He laid there for a minute, panting, before leaning forward so quickly you couldn't even say Quidditch.

He started throwing up. And it hurt. After a minute Albus leaned back, wiping his mouth and just collapsing against the wall. He had choked on his vomit. Gross.

Scorpius, on the other hand, was awkwardly laying on the bed, curled up on his side, drawing small doodles on a piece of parchment. They weren't really good in his opinion.

He was scared by someone angrily pulling the curtains open. "Albus Severus Pot-" the figure froze. "Scorpius, What? Where's Albus? Why are you in his bed?"

Scorpius uncurled and rolled onto his back. There was Rose, standing angrily. He rolled up the parchment and sat up. "Hey, Scorpius- wait no Rose. It's just me. Scorpius. Sorry, I don't know. He left a few minutes ago. Probably not minutes. I think it was an hour ago."

He fidgeted with the rim of his shirt and bit his lip. Rose sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at the ceiling. She was quiet for a minute before she spoke. "Are you ever gonna ask Albus out. Everyone knows he has a crush on you. You said to me that you did too."

Scorpius looked to the girl, shrugging. "I don't know how. He avoided my questions last night. When we kissed. Yknow. For the game. I asked if he wanted it to only be part of the game and he just avoided it"

Rose almost fell off the bed. "Okay okay so you kissed and you're just gonna casually mention it? Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy my cousin, who I love super much, has cried over you and you can't even directly ask his ass out? Disappointing."

Scorpius huffed. He curled up burying his face in his knees and nodding. "Just, why would anyone have a crush on me? I'm just a dumb geek who loves books too much. The first impression he had on me was that I sing about candy."

Rose laughed softly. She clapped her hands together and holding them to her chest, sang in a mock voice "Sweets, they always help you make friends"

Scorpius laughed softly. He closed his eyes. "I can see why you hated me for 5 years."

Rose laughed. "Yeah, you're a weirdo. Bread head."

Scorpius straightened up, climbing out of bed. "We need to find Albus. I'm worried. He doesn't usually go this long being alone."

Rose nodded, standing up. She grabbed her bag, grabbing Scorpius's wrist, Scorpius who was just putting his shoes on. She pulled him out of the dorm and out of the common room faster than you could say "oh shit"

Scorpius huffed as they started walking. "I'm checking the locker rooms first"

After a minute or two of walking, Rose bit her lip huffing. "I know it's 5 am on a Monday and nobody is really gonna be up but do I have to wait outside? Cause if Albus is crying I wanna be there."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, stopping at a door. "Yeah yeah, it's not the end of the world." 

Albus was curled up against the wall of the shower room. Close as possible to the corner but still getting water. He had left his clothes on, mostly due to the fact he was too tired to actually take his clothes off and he was worried someone might walk in.

Oh boy, he was definitely surprised to be greeted by hearing two people talking semi loudly. He lifted his head, eyes widening as he strained to hear the voices.

He could make one of them out, it was a girl. She was giggling loudly. The other was a guy. He was kinda quiet compared and he sounded eerily familiar. He sounded worried. Whatever it's not the end of the world people sneak into the locker rooms all the time.

Albus waited. He knew they would be coming over. The shower was running. He closed his eyes hiding his head in his knees. Next thing you know he was being pulled away from the shower and pulled into a hug. He froze. He was trying to figure out who it was. Eventually, he recognized the whispering.

He leaned back, rubbing his eyes. They burned from the water getting in them. But, there was Scorpius and Rose. Rose was squatted down, crossing her arms. Scorpius was holding him.

Rose huffed. "Albus Severus Potter you have some explaining to do. You scared your boyfriend here."

Albus just kinda melted into Scorpius' chest, hugging him softly. Scorpius huffed, moving from squatting to sitting down on his knees. Rose eventually gave in and wrapped her arms around both of the boys. After a minute she broke off. "You two act like Siamese twins I swear."

Scorpius laughed, running a hand through the other's hair. Albus shrugged, watching Rose as he rested his head on the other's shoulder. "why are you guys here? Oi Rose. You're a girl."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Well spotted, Albus."

Albus shook his head. "You're in the boy's locker room. McGonagall would have a fit."

Rose shrugged. "She doesn't have the Marauders Map anymore. Your dad has it."

Scorpius motioned rose over and pulled her close, whispering something so quietly that Albus couldn't hear. She nodded, winking and waving bye to the boys. "Don't do anything uncle George wouldn't do"

Albus laughed quietly, nodding. Scorpius though, was confused, cause alas he was a Malfoy. Not a Potter or Weasley.

After a minute they were left alone, Albus in Scorpius' lap, soaked. Scorpius grabbed the other's face, staring at him. Though Albus refused eye contact. Eventually, Scorpius sighed. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Manor with me for holiday. It's lonely now with the only dad there."

Albus stared at the other for a moment before tackling him in a hug, closing his eyes as the other attempted to regain balance.

Scorpius laughed, wrapping his arms around the other. "I think that's a "yes. But I need to write to my parents" response"

Albus laughed softly and hummed an mhm. After a minute Scorpius stood up, pulling the other with him. Scorpius pulled out his wand, casting a Hot-Air Charm. hot air streamed out of the tip. He huffed pointing it at Albus. "Dry yourself off. I'm not letting you walk around all wet. That's utterly disgusting."

Albus laughed softly grabbing the wand and drying himself off. After a few minutes, he handed the wand back to Scorpius who now had to dry off the whole front of his robes and uniform.

Scorpius pocketed his wand, huffing. He clapped his hands together looking over Albus. "I am going to go wait outside with Rose. Please get changed and ready to go."

He kinda just ran out of the room, collapsing against the wall as soon as he got out of there. Rose didn't even question it. "Honestly he kills me." The boy mumbled.

He pulled out his glasses, shaking his head as he put them on. Rose's eyes widened. "You have glasses? I never see you wear them though???" She leaned forward, examining the other's glasses. "You look like a blonde Harry Potter with those"

Scorpius grimaced. He took them off, blinking to readjust his vision. "I'd much rather not be known as a Potter, as much as I'd love to, I'm the last Malfoy in the bloodline."

Rose rolled her eyes, elbowing him. "Just like your father. I can see why a Potter would fall for you. God the rumors between your dad and Harry is wack. Most people knew Albus dad was trying it on with yours and stuff. Just rumors though"

Scorpius choked on his own spit. "You're kidding." He grimaced, looking to Rose.

Rose nodded. Scorpius gagged jokingly "So you're telling me my dad and Albus's dad could've done- yknow- what's the word, Shag? No no- Buggery. So, my dad and Albus's dad might've done Buggery"

Rose flushed bright red and burst into laughter. She leaned against the other's shoulder, tearing up from laughing so hard. She was shaking. Scorpius, on the other hand, was a shade of pink. "It's not that funny Rose. I could date someone who's dad shagged my dad and I'm not having that."

Suddenly Albus appeared out of the bathroom. He sat down and climbed into Scorpius's lap, huffing as he hugged him. He reminded Scorpius a lot of a cat. sometimes Scorpius wondered if Albus's Animagus would be a cat.

Rose huffed. "Albus you just killed the mood. Scorp and I were having a field day over some rumors about your dads"

Albus shrugged, closing his eyes. "I never heard the end of it from James when I told him about Scorpius. On how I'm just like dad for liking a Malfoy"

Scorpius just curled, hugging the other tighter, closing his eyes.

Rose shook her head. "you two are adorable together y'know? Get married already jeez j can hear the church bells already"

She stood up, dusting herself off. "well I'm off to my common room to finish my 12 inches on potions. If I were you id head back to my common room as well."

Scorpius nodded. He yawned softly, resting his head atop the other's. "do you want to go back? It's a lot more comfortable down there"

Albus nodded, humming a yes before finally speaking. "in a minute, you're super comfy"


	10. 10

Later that day, maybe an hour later, Scorpius started hearing people stir. He wasn't some magical person who could hear everything. There was just a lot of noise coming from the floor above. He huffed, shaking Albus who had dozed off. After a minute he shook him again, harder this time which woke him up.

ALbus whined, sitting up. "what time is it?" he mumbled.

Scorpius shrugged. "It's been 45 minutes at the most. So like, 6 - 6:30"

Albus rubbed his eyes, yawning as he stood up to stretch. He did so, cracking almost every bone in his body. Which didn't sound healthy.

Scorpius was staring at the other, eyes wide. He snorted, squinting. "That doesn't sound healthy man. Doesn't that hurt?"

Albus laughed softly, shrugging. He held a hand out to help Scorpius up. Scorpius gratefully took the hand, pulling himself up and adjusting his robes. He had already changed. After a minute Albus spoke. "Did you watch me sleep? You don't look like you've slept in days" 

Scorpius shrugged. "What happens while you're asleep is none of your business. I may or may not have."

Albus snorted bursting out in laughter. "Okay jeez Mr. mysterious."

The boy huffed, interlocking arms with the other and just dragging him to the common room. After a few minutes of walking they arrived and they slipped in. Albus burst into a sprint, ran to a chair, jumped over it and landed in it. Scorpius rolled his eyes, sitting down in the chair next to him.

The silence wasn't awkward, though it was lacking. Eventually Albus spoke. "Do you wanna look through my old family photos? They're pretty wack."

Scorpius nodded, leaning over the arm of the chair. Albus had somehow pulled a photo album out of nowhere. Scorpius didn't even question it.

A lot of the pictures were baby pictures. What you'd expect. A lot of first birthdays. Albus was a cute baby. Surprisingly he looked the same still. Well he wasn't a baby and he obviously was more manly, otherwise they looked the same. Same clothes, same haircut.

After a few minutes Albus groaned. "God. I may have been 3 in this party but I remember it like it was yesterday."

Scorpius looked at Albus, squinting before looking back at the pictures. It was a group of people. Probably all from Hogwarts. They were all waving and smiling. And there was a lot of people. Like 40.

After a few minutes of searching Albus gasped, pointing to a pair in the photo. "Hey look it's you and your dad. I totally didn't see you. You're right next to us."

And sure enough there was a disgruntled looking Harry holding a young Albus, who was giving a piece sign, and a young James in his mums arms next to them.

Albus stared at the photo. "Uh. Your mum was alive here. Where is she? Did she not come?"

Scorpius frowned at the sentence and looked around again, trying to find her. Eventually he recognized the face. "My mum's with my aunt Daphne." He pointed to two ladies close to the bottom corner, smiling and talking between themselves.

Albus nodded, mumbling a sorry, and looking around. He pointed to a guy a few people away from the potters. "There's Professor Longbottom."

Scorpius moved away, grabbing his glasses from out of his bag and putting them on before looking to the drawing. "There's your aunt Hermione with Rose and all 8 other Weasleys"

Albus burst into laughter at that. He could barely gain composure as he cried out "the way you said that" in between laughs.

After a few minutes of Scorpius awkwardly staring at Albus who was dying, he eventually calmed. "Okay back to you and your dad you guys look so sad?"

Scorpius huffed. "Yeah. Fun fact. I was and still am a daddy's boy. He was probably ignoring me. And my dad probably hated being a meter away from yours"

He pointed to his dad who just had the most fake smile ever plastered on his face. He looked either deadpanned or he was being possessed by Satan himself and was resisting the urge to mock Harry. All from that one expression. And then pointed to Harry who was staring at Albus like he was crazy.

After a few more minutes of recognizing people, they moved on, looking at more photos. Scorpius's favorite had to be the one where Albus looked to have like 26 Christmas sweaters on and was sobbing.

That one was a long story. Grandma Molly had decided to give everyone a Christmas sweater. Even herself. and Albus had took it upon himself to wear all 26 family member's sweaters.

Eventually they had to stop because it was getting close to breakfast. They both had completely forgotten about the sticker contest and they were gratefully reminded of by REGiNa slapping stickers on them and running away.

By that time it was breakfast so they grabbed their bags and they were on their way down. Scorpius was still happy about the photo of Albus. Albus wasn't happy that Scorpius had seen that one. "I'm writing to my father to see if I can stay over. I'm sure he'll say yes, but I dunno"

Scorpius nodded, pulling the other over to their table. There was a surprising amount of kids for this early. Albus sat down, Scorpius following. A few minutes of silence later, Scorpius took his glasses off, putting them away. "I can't believe we're 17 already. It feels like we've been friends for 6 weeks not 6 years."

Albus nodded, pursing his lips. "What do you want to do after school? I'm probably gonna get a muggle education and get a muggle job. It seems easier."

Scorpius shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe an Auror. I've got the grades and the skill for it. If not I'll just work at Hogsmeade or Diagon Ally."

Albus nodded, fidgeting with his robes. "That's cool. Why don't you just do what your dad does though? Just inherit the manor and take care of the books and stuff. Life seems chill."

Scorpius stiffened. He huffed, closing his eyes. "I don't wanna live long enough to witness my dad die too Albus I love him too much. Let alone be the only Malfoy left with this manor I can do nothing with. Nobody to marry and share it to. No girls like me."

Albus pulled the other into a hug, nodding and closing his eyes as he rubbed the other's back trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry I asked. You wanna change the topic? Like,, what do you want for Christmas?"

Scorpius laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I want ferrets. 3 to be exact. It's hard cause dad says he don't like the memories it brings back."

Albus raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Scorpius burst into giggles at the thought. "In 5th year my dad got turned into a ferret by the DADA teacher and shoved down some kid's pants after teasing your dad"

Albus wheezed, hiding his face in his hands. "Merlin's beard that's amazing. If he doesn't get you some I'll steal some of James' Galleons and you can get some secretly. It shouldn't be hard considering you've went back in time"

Scorpius shrugged. "Im gonna sound really spoiled but, I'm the only person my dad really has left he's gonna give in"

They sat in silence after, food appearing maybe 15 minutes later.


	11. 11

(There's a big timeskip now rip sorry I just wanna progress the story. It's just 2 weeks)

Nothing really changed over the past two weeks. The boys had just started pretended that night didn't exist even if it hurt.

It was Holiday now. Scorpius was on the platform looking around for his dad. Albus had already found his family and was quietly talking to his dad, probably to ask to stay.   
Eventually Scorpius spotted him, running over to him, suitcases in hand. When he reached him the boy dropped his suitcases hugging his dad like there was no tomorrow. After 3rd year Scorpius was just really close with his dad.

And it was cute. When Albus turned to speak to Scorpius he was surprised to not see the other there, but rather halfway across the platform.

He waved bye to his parents, grabbing his suitcases and making his way over to the other two. Scorpius broke away, picking his suitcases back up. Next thing he knows Albus is tackling him in a headlock, giggling.

Scorpius screeched in laughter, his knees collapsing under the weight of himself and Albus. Albus hugged the other, hiding his face. "I'm allowed to stay the whole holiday. Even Christmas if your dad is okay with it"

Scorpius smiled widely, throwing his arms up. Though eventually they'd have to get up. After a minute, Albus climbed off the other, standing up. He awkwardly held out a hand to Draco, smiling. Scorpius was resting his head atop the other's pouting.

Draco hesitantly shook the boy's hand. "We never properly met did we Albus? Well it's good to meet you."

Albus smiled brightly, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. Draco smiled softly back. "Scorpius wrote to me and it's up to you how long you'd like to stay. I don't mind. The Manor does get quite lonely."

Albus smiled even bigger, looking up at Scorpius, who was smiling softly. "May I stay for the whole time except for the last 3 days. I need to visit family as well as much as I wouldn't like to,"

Draco nodded, grabbing Scorpius's and Albus's luggage. He nodded to the potters who were talking quietly amongst themselves. "Shall we go now? Or do you want to go talk to your parents again"

Albus shook his head. He interlocked his arm with the other's out of habit, laughing quietly and shakily. He didn't know why he was laughing. Scorpius frowned, watching the other. "Whats so funny"

Albus shook his head. "I just keep thinking about how James was begging to get a muggle car for Christmas. We have floo. And apparating, portkeys. Why would he want some clunky old box. He's such a Weasley I swear. Really gets it from grandpa."

Scorpius rested his head on the other's as the walked, walking slightly behind him. "Your family is weird. You're all so open about things are you're not afraid to try new stuff. My family, well, for hundreds of years we've had expectations to live up to. And those only. I'm the first in a long time to have a freedom."

Albus nodded closing his eyes. "So how are we getting to the Manor."

Draco turned on his heels, walking backwards. "Well do you have your apparating license yet?"

Albus shook his head. Draco grimaced. "Scorpius you have your license don't you?"

Scorpius nodded excitedly. Draco smiled. "We can just use Side-Along. Albus would this be your first time?"

He nodded this time, chewing on his lip. Draco mumbled an "of course" before speaking again. "Don't worry you'll be fine. You'll probably just feel a little sick after."

Albus closed his eyes again, starting to hum. At first it was hard to tell what it was but then it was clear. Going Up The Country by Canned Heat. Scorpius listening, trying to recognize the song. "What are you humming?"

Albus pursed his lips, laughing. "Muggle song. Going Up The Country. I have it memorized by heart. Thanks James."

Scorpius nodded, rubbing his eyes and breaking apart from Albus. He ran up to his dad, pulling the other with him. He started talking really quickly, it was hard for Albus to understand. 

So Albus just sang quietly. He hoped the two wouldn't hear though. "I'm goin' up the country, baby don't you want to go?  
I'm goin' to some place, I've never been before" his voice was almost a whisper.

He fidgeted with his coat, pulling the hood up. He mumbled another part of the song. "All this fussin' and fightin' man, you know I sure can't stay, So baby pack your leavin' trunk You know we've got to leave today"

Scorpius eventually stopped talking and stopped walking for a second, pulling Albus into a hug. Albus melted into it, enjoying the feeling of the other's presence.

After quite a while of walking they were away from muggles. Draco smiled awkwardly, turning to the two boys. "Okay Albus you haven't taken lessons yet. That's fun. Scorpius make sure you don't mess this up. I don't want to take either of you to St. Mungo's for a case of missing a leg. Like Susan Bones."

Albus eyes widened. He looked to Scorpius. "You can lose body parts from apparating?"

Scorpius nodded. "Splinching. where if you don't preform apparating right parts of your body can get left behind. Even side-alongs can get splinched."

Albus shivered. He closed his eyes, nodding. "I'm not gonna die."

Draco nodded. "Yeah apparating your first time is always scary"

Albus held onto Scorpius, who was really concentrating on not messing up. Draco was standing across from them, his wand out and ready to start.

And next thing you know they're apparating. Albus didn't know what the fuck this was but he hated it. He felt utterly sick and revolted. Once they reappeared, they were outside a building almost as grand as hogwarts. He dropped to his knees, throwing up. Once Scorpius saw he bent down, rubbing the other's back.

Draco sighed, squatting down next to the boys. "Sorry Albus I forgot to mention the first time you usually uh, puke"

After a minute. Albus leaned back, wiping his face with the back of his hand and sighing. "I don't seem to be missing any body parts or clothes so that's great."

He looked to the other boy shakily, burying his head in his chest. He laughed softly. Closing his eyes. "That sucked."

Draco stood up straight, clearing his throat. "Well I'm going to go into the Manor. Come when you please."

He grabbed the luggage yet again, walking off. Scorpius rubbed the other's back. "Do you wanna come inside? You look like you need a nap after that"

Albus nodded, pulling away. He rubbed his eyes, standing up. Scorpius stood up as well starting off towards the manor, turning around and waiting for Albus.


	12. 12

**yeee I've started to lose interest in this story so if I don't post As often that's why. Also I've started a new story, it's on Ao3 and here (only on here rn) But it's CALLED maybe, probably AND ITS  
SALLY F A C E   
(SickAndSad for AO3) **

It had been 3 days and a half since they arrived. Albus was finally able to set up the phone, and Scorpius was totally into it. He actually spent most of his time in the library texting rose. Cause she was the only other one who had a phone. And it hurt.

It was also a day since he wrote a letter to his father. Which was mostly him just complaining and been a jealous baby.

Dear dad,

Yo. So far it's been really lonely and boring here. I gave Scorpius a phone that rose gave to me and he won't stop talking to rose over "text."  
His dad has been a lot more kind and caring than Scorpius himself. And I know thats weird because you hated him. I think. Did you hate Draco? I hear rumors about how you guys secretly liked each other. Anyways. I'm coming home Christmas Eve. Scorpius wants me to be there when we have Christmas dinner with the Malfoys. He doesn't like them. Anyways. Tell mum I send you and her all of my love. James and Lily, eh not so much. Haha just kidding I love them as well.

Yours truly, Albus Potter.

Albus was curled up in a chair in the library when an owl arrived at the window closest to him. He stood up and opened the window, the owl flying in. He sighed as it flew around the room eventually sitting down at the nearest table to Albus.

Albus untied the parchment from its leg petting it softly. The owl chirped softly in response before taking off back out the window. Albus shut the window behind it, collapsing with the parchment in hand. He unrolled it starting to read.

Dear Albus.

I'm sorry to hear that your holiday hasn't been very great yet. As for Scorpius and Rose, the most you can do is ask him to stop and wait. Maybe this is good that they're finally getting along. And Draco has changed from his Hogwarts days. Astoria changed him and I wouldn't expect anything less than pure respect and care for you. He's a much better man. And as for those rumors all I can say is that we had some sort of relationship. Either it was pure hatred or something else I don't know. I never was a big fan of him. So anything else would be from Draco. I propose you ask him about it. And were excited to see you Christmas Eve. Invite Draco and Scorpius over if you wish. Also please tell the Malfoys I said Happy Christmas. Mum said she sent you some dress clothes so you may get those soon.

Warm regards, Harry Potter.

Albus sighed, rolling the parchment back up after reading it a few times and analyzing it. He closed his eyes. Even though he was in a library he just didn't feel like reading. The boy was met by a familiar body tackling him in a hug and smothering him in kisses.

Albus grabbed the other's face, shaking his head. "What's got you all happy all of a sudden?"

Scorpius sat on the other's lap, hugging him and starting to ramble about talking to rose and how she was so funny. And it hurt Albus. Rose was trying to set them up. And they kissed. He and Scorpius kissed. But Scorpius still wants to talk to Rose.

Albus sighed, moving the other away and curling up. "I thought you got over Rose in 5th year."

Scorpius huffed and frowned. "I don't like her anymore. She's just a stupid girl I don't know why you're getting so upset."

Albus shook his head, groaning as he stood up "I'm not getting upset I'm just sick of sitting here all alone in your house cause you're too busy texting my dumb cousin"

Scorpius froze. He grimaced and looked to Albus. "I don't like her like that any more. If you have her a chance she'd probably warm up to you as well. And maybe you'd like her too. Merlin all you do is bitch and moan you're such cunt"

Albus gasped. "You take that back"

Scorpius crossed his arms, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He shook his head mumbling something but it wasn't audible. Albus stood there, arms crossed now too.

Scorpius grabbed the phone from his pocket, slamming it onto the ground and walking away briskly.

Albus dropped the parchment, his headphones falling out of his pocket as he started off after the other boy. He felt numb. He messed up.

Scorpius had found his father and was hugging him as he read. He wasn't crying, too afraid to get yelled at. Even though he'd never been yelled at by his father.

Albus found the two in the family room maybe 10 minutes later. He was red. "Hey Mr. Malfoy. Your house is impossible to get through in a rush. I need to speak to Scorpius." He panted.

Scorpius shook his head frantically, moving closer to his father and hiding his face in his side. Draco huffed, placing a hand on the boy's back. "Scorpius what's wrong. I've never seen you avoid Albus."

Albus backed slightly out of the doorway, holding his arm awkwardly. He eventually turned away and started off towards the kitchen to get a drink to cool off.

Scorpius started to speak once the other left. His voice was shaky. "He got mad cause I wasn't spending time with him and I said mean stuff to him and called him something mean. And we fought and now he's mad at me probably"

Draco sighed, rubbing the boy's back. "From the way that boy looks at you, I'm sure no matter how mean a word you say to him would make him hate you for long."

Scorpius nodded, sniffling and wiping his eyes because he started to cry. He hugged his dad, crying into his chest. "I messed everything up. I kept talking about rose even though we kissed" his worlds were so mumbled and muffled by the clothes you couldn't really understand what he just said.

Draco hugged him back, shaking his head. "Scorpius you have to look at me if you want me to hear you"

Albus was awkwardly sitting at the unnecessarily big table in the dining room, sipping water. That was fun. It was eerily quiet. The whole manor was though. From photos he'd seen the lighting had gone from dark and musty and just unpleasant to be in, to something that looks like it's from Ikea. All the rooms had the perfect decor and almost every room was a different, desaturated color. It was pretty now.

All that added on top of Christmas decorations? He could see why Scorpius hated Christmas. (Sorrrrry headcanons) yesterday he had spent the time to count all of the Christmas trees. You wanna know how many there were? 53. 53 fucking Christmas trees. All fully decorated.

Scorpius was now set to find Albus. He just gonna check the main rooms. Like the bedrooms and kitchen and other family rooms. After a few minutes of speed checking rooms he made his way into the dining room. The scene was almost too nostalgic of the staircases. He stood there at the other end of the dining room of Albus who looked hardcore zoned out.

Scorpius burst into a run, eventually throwing his arms around Albus so quickly the chair tipped back, Albus screeched, and now they were both on the floor, Albus in Scorpius's arms sitting there wide eyed.

Scorpius laughed awkwardly, looking to the side as he held the other. "Sorry"


	13. 13

Albus pulled himself up watching Scorpius as he nervously put the chair back up, moving slightly. "These chairs are older than the United States and if I break it-"

Albus cut him off by throwing his arm around the other. He grabbed the other's face staring at him before pulling him into a kiss. Scorpius surprisingly, melted right into the kiss and threw his arms around Albus's shoulders.

Those 2 minutes were bliss, but unfortunately they had to breath. Albus broke away, sighing and closing his eyes. "Ive missed that for 2 and a half weeks"

Scorpius laughed softly, shaking his head and looking to the ceiling. "We should really do that more often. It feels nice."

Albus snorted, letting go of Scorpius and looking to the side trying to hide his laughter. "You're such a dork oh Merlin"

Scorpius shook his head, hiding his face in his hands. "I'm sorrrryyyy" he whined.

Albus closed his eyes, starting to walk away. "Well yknow. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve. I'm going to my room to get ready."

Scorpius nodded, following after him. He closed his eyes as he walked. It was silent except for the occasional creaking from the floorboards. Eventually Scorpius split off to go to the library. He stepped inside, walking over to where he was earlier, picking up the phone. He noticed the parchment and picked up it and the headphones.

Albus was in his room, curled up on his bed. Of course another owl showed up. He stood up opening the window. In flew another owl which landed on the side table. Albus sat back down, untying the parchments from its leg. He pet the owl softly before it flew away.

Albus recognized the handwriting in the first parchment anywhere. Grandpa Sirius. He unrolled it, sighing as he started to read it. (Sorry I just,, need them alive I'm still salty about it)

Dear Albus

I haven't written to you in a while. This letter doesn't intend to be long. It's just to wish you a happy holidays and I can't wait to see you Christmas Eve. It's a shame you're spending Christmas itself with the Malfoys. I'm sure Remus here would love to see you longer as well. He isn't writing in the same letter. As per usual.

With love, Sirius Black.

Albus laughed softly, leaning back as he grabbed the other. He unrolled it.

Dear Albus

Happy holidays. Sirius and I are quiet pleased to see you on Christmas Eve. I heard your grandmum is cooking this year. Her meals were delicious when we'd stay at the blacks for The Order of the Phoenix. Anyways. Send my best regards to your boyfriend ;)) Scorpius.

Love, Remus Black.

(Sorry this is short I just want to get this out after it being dead for so long)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE I AM JUST REUPLOADING AN OLD FANFICTION I CREATED IN 2018 ON WATTPAD. I HAVE NOT CHANGED ANYTHING ABOUT IT AND IT DOESNT REFLECT ME AS AN ARTIST TODAY.


End file.
